


Room Service

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett/Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link are on vacation and Rhett decides that he wants to have some fun despite Link being asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

Walking back from the hotel’s lobby with a cup of coffee in his hand Rhett quietly opened the door to their room, in an attempt to not wake his boyfriend. Standing at the foot of the bed he watched as the light coming thru the window reflected off of Link’s toned back muscles, accentuating the curve of his spine with every shallow breath he took. Though tacky colored blankets draped over the man’s lower half it was very obvious that he was naked underneath. Placing the coffee on desk, the largeman took off his hoodie, slowly clawing onto the Queen sized bed leaving a trail of kisses that lead from the younger man’s crack all the way up to his neck. 

“Mmmmm….” And a giggle was all he responded with. Rhett worshiped his body daily whether it was doing something sexual or romantic so even though Link was used to this type of treatment, he never got tired of it nor did he take it for granted. He firmly grabbed a hold of the smaller man’s hips, and began to massage them, breathing warm air into his ear as he did so. Multiple times the brunette tried to push him away due to the man’s bread tickling him but he was held in place by large, rough hands, causing him to shiver. Past lovers would complain about the feeling of Rhett’s beard or how rough his hands were but Link loved it. Those features made his lover seem even more manly and made him feel feminine and weak. 

The blonde man didn’t know what it was but for some reason he found that making love in a hotel room was romantic. It could have something to do with being miles away from home, in a city that neither one of them were familiar with. He didn’t have time to ponder why it is he truly felt this way, he only had one important question on his mind. 

“Can you handle going another round with me baby, or are you too sore from last night? I’ll be gentle.” He promised, kissing his shoulder, running his hand in between the firm thighs, giving them a light squeeze.

“Ah..Mmm..O-Okay baby. Just be gentle, I am still sore but I trust you not to hurt me.” Link said, spreading his legs a bit wider, grabbing onto the man’s free hand as he felt the other circle around his abused hole. 

“Never in a million years would I ever think of hurting you, sweetheart. I waited all this time to be able to call you mind, there’s nothing I would ever do to jeopardize that.” He grinned wide when he saw his boyfriend blush. Digging into his back pocket he found the lube that he always carried around with him just in case. Link was never one to do it anywhere other than a bedroom but Rhett wanted to be prepared. He would hate to have the smaller man begging him to be fucked while grinding up against him only to deny him because of no lube. He made that mistake once and still regrets it to this day. Unscrewing the cap, he dipped his fingers one by one into the bottle and placed it on the end table behind him. 

“Relax baby.” He cooed as he slowly pushed one finger in and kept it still. Link was used to much bigger things being inside of him but he was still very sore so even something as small as a finger could potentially hurt him if Rhett was not careful. As the sound of their kissing echoed through the small hotel room he began to move his finger in and out of the tight heat slowly picking up the pace. 

“Yeah baby, just like that.” Rhett whispered in a hush tone, pulling the man up and onto his knees, adding a second finger, fingering him at a steady yet fast pace. 

“Rhett...R-Rhett…! O gosh..” Link moaned with desperation in his voice, thrusting his ass onto the man’s large fingers, fucking himself. 

Rhett loved knowing that he could get Link to this point, the man who usually shied away from anything that was unorthodox was now a moaning, shaking mess, practically begging him for more. Quickening his pace the large man made a point to hit the younger one’s prostate every time, reaching his hand into his own pants, stroking himself in time with each thrust of his fingers. He frowned and his heart sank for a moment when he saw light shades of green and purple form on the back of his lover’s thighs caused by the previous night. Never did he raise a hand to Link so to see marks on someone as pure as him, knowing that he was the one who caused them made him feel like a monster. He shook off the feeling knowing that even though he did bruise his lover it was caused by a night of passionate, rough sex rather than domestic abuse. 

“Rhett...I-I’m so close...Please..Please..Oh God Rhett!” Link cried, spreading his legs wider. 

“Y-yeah me too baby. Come for me Link. I want you to come from just my fingers baby.” The blonde panted, grabbing the smaller man by his hair, forcing him to turn to face his cock. Adding a third finger into the already stretched hole he spread his fingers wide, speeding up his strokes. The brunette’s moans of ecstasy as he came is what pushed Rhett over the edge. 

“H-Here it comes babe!” He growled, barely able to get out the full sentence before cumming all over Link’s face.

“Damn Link…” Rhett muttered as he stared into the big, blue eyes with his cum splattered over his face and in his hair. “Com’er you.” He let out with a chuckle as he pulled the smaller man into his arms and licked away the semen.

“S-Stop Rhett! Th-That’s too naughty…” Link squirmed in the strong arms of his lover. 

“Too naughty? You’re the one who came from just my fingers AFTER being fucked for hours last night. You were begging me to give it to you just a few moments ago what happened to that huh?” He teased.

“O-Okay, okay, jeez…” The man blushed and couldn’t bring himself to look his boyfriend in the eye. While having sex Link was able to handle dirty talk and beg for Rhett to fuck him hard and fast but once he came down from his high he couldn’t talk about the subject without getting embarrassed.

Placing his forehead to the younger man’s he gave him one last kiss. “We should take a shower. Can you stand?” He asked.

Link thought the question over for a moment, He knew he was able to but since Rhett asked he decided to take full advantage of it. Looking up at his lover he extended his arms, making “grabby hands”. 

Rhett laughed loudly and lifted his lover bridal style into his arms and carried him to the bathroom.


End file.
